


If Chin Says So

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin's sick of Danny and Steve dancing around each other and he decides to do something about the situation and nudge them in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Chin Says So

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt request post. kitmerlot1213 gave me the prompt : _Chin's sick of Danny and Steve dancing around each other and he decides to do something about the situation and nudge them in the right direction._
> 
> Beta'd by m_l_h.

Chin was standing slightly to the side of the screens. Every now and then he’d push a few buttons on the tech-table, making new pages appear. He was giving his team an exposé on Hawaiian drug market statistics. There had been new players in the field lately, and the Governor had thought it useful for Five-0 to get a better look into it.   
  
Kono was sitting in her desk chair to one side of the table. Steve and Danny had rolled their chairs out into the bullpen as well, and were sitting at the other side of the table.   
  
As Chin put a new map on the screen, localizing the different gangs, Kono stared intensely at it. Chin thought she had that look about her, like she was mapping out the quickest way to get from one colored dot on the screen to the next, leaving a trail of mangled drug-dealers behind. Chin found it very hard not to be proud of his cousin.   
  
However, his attention was mostly drawn to the two other members of the team. While Steve and Danny were doing their best to appear as if they were interested in the presentation, Chin could tell they were more interested in each other.   
  
Over the course of the last hour, Chin had not failed to see the stolen glances, the accidentally-on-purpose touches, the sparkling chemistry in the air.   
  
Every now and then, Steve would swivel a little in his chair, his thigh brushing against Danny’s, lingering just a little too long, resulting in Danny doing a thing with his throat as if he trying to swallow down a marble. Danny’s eyes would flicker over at Steve. If Steve would return the glance, there’d be a small smile before they quickly turned their attention back to Chin. But if Steve wouldn’t look back, Danny would let his eyes wander all over Steve’s body.   
  
From time to time, Steve would reach over to his bottle of water on the tech-table, which would cause him to stretch out over Danny’s chest. Danny would pretend not to inhale Steve’s scent at the exact moment when he was closest. Steve would take a gulp of the water, then repeating the same process as he put the bottle back on the table.   
  
At one point, Danny scratched the fabric of his pants, knuckles brushing against the outside of Steve’s thigh. Danny pressed his palm against his own leg, pretending he didn’t notice that that meant pressing his knuckles against Steve. And Steve pretended his body didn’t get tense from the touch.   
  
“Okay, that’s it. I’m done,” Chin exclaimed suddenly, as he turned off the screens, much to his co-workers surprise.   
  
“What?” Kono asked confused, but Chin turned to Steve and Danny and said, “Clearly you guys aren’t interested in any of this. I know this is boring stuff, it’s nowhere near as exciting as hanging people off roofs or strapping them to the hood of your car – yes, I did hear about that – but this is important. And believe it or not, I actually put a lot of work into this!”   
  
Chin Ho Kelly had always been a very patient man. Sometimes even a little too patient, but every man had its limits.   
  
“Chin, what…?” Steve started.   
  
“But you guys are too busy eye-fucking and playing footsie to even hear a single word I’ve been saying!” Chin was fed up with it.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Danny said, sounding very much like a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He unconsciously scooted his chair a little bit further away from Steve’s, who at the same time leaned forward a bit, almost closing the newly created gap between them again.   
  
“You two need to kiss, right here, right now,” Chin exclaimed and shot Kono a frowning look as she couldn’t repress a snort, “because everyone in the entire world can tell that you’re in love, and that it’s real, and that it’s fucking epic…” Steve squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, his full attention on Chin for the first time that evening. “…but I can’t take those yearning glances and the secretly pining that you two have going on anymore! At this point, I’d rather have you get down and dirty right here on the tech-table than having to witness one more of those ‘my partner is so dreamy’ looks you two have mastered over the last months.”  
  
Danny eyes shot to meet Steve’s briefly before going even wider and focusing on Chin again.   
  
“Yes, both of you!” Chin said, palms flat on the tech table, “Or are you seriously going to sit there and deny it’s true?”   
  
Danny opened his mouth, but no words came out. Steve’s only response was his heavy breathing.   
  
“Alright then,” Chin said, pushing himself away from the table, “Then I’m gonna get out of here. And I’m taking Kono with me, ‘cause you guys are figuring it out tonight, so that tomorrow, we can all fully appreciate my presentation.”   
  
Kono swiftly followed suit, shooting Steve and Danny a highly amused look before disappearing from the office.   
  
Steve cleared his throat as he pushed himself out of his chair, pacing around a bit but never quite leaving the space that he shared with Danny.   
  
It was Danny who spoke first, “I remember something about a benevolent dictatorship, but I’m not quite sure it’s you running the show anymore.”   
  
Steve let out a tiny sound, somewhere between a huff and a laugh.   
  
“Guess he felt quite strongly about his presentation,” Steve added, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.   
  
“Right,” Danny agreed quietly, then found a fragment of courage as he added, “Though I couldn’t tell you what the damn thing was about, even to save my life.”   
  
“Something about drugs?” Steve offered sheepishly.   
  
“That’s why you’re head of this task force, babe,” Danny laughed as he finally stood up, “You remember the bullet points.”   
  
Steve smiled warmly at Danny, Chin’s words lingering in his ears.   
  
“You think your partner’s dreamy?” Steve asked, taking a small step closer to Danny.   
  
“I think my partner’s…” Danny hesitated, but only for a brief moment, “I think I’m in love with him.”   
  
Steve’s smile reached his eyes as he let his fingers slowly roam up Danny’s arms.  
  
“I think so too.”   
  
“You think I’m in love with you too?” Danny grinned, his hand fidgeting with the hem of Steve’s shirt.   
  
“Well, if Chin says so,” Steve smiled broadly, his fingers making their way to the skin of Danny’s neck.   
  
“Must be true,” Danny murmured, eyes flickering between Steve’s eyes and lips.   
  
Steve thought he might have to get Chin a raise, or at the very least pay extra attention to his exposé the next day. But that’s all he thought about Chin ‘cause then Danny’s lips were on his. Surprisingly cold and slightly chapped, but the touch warmed his entire body.   
  
Steve snaked an arm around Danny’s shoulder, pulling him as close as humanly possible as he parted his lips and quickly found an eager tongue exploring his mouth. Danny’s moan was swallowed by Steve’s lips and Danny’s hand fisted the fabric of Steve’s t-shirt.   
  
As Steve pulled away faintly, regretting the firm the loss of the firm press of Danny’s lips immediately, he murmured, “Home.”   
  
Danny nodded through another kiss, but his feet didn’t move. Steve’s hand flat on Danny’s back pushed his entire body against Steve’s. Steve broke away again, warm breath falling on Danny’s neck as he repeated – more firmly this time, “Home.”   
  
Danny nodded once again, gripping Steve’s hand tightly as he pulled his partner towards the door.   
  
“Home,” Danny repeated softly as they reached the car. Steve drove and Danny closed his eyes, covering the hand that was resting on his leg with his own. He didn’t have to look to see which home they were going to. Anywhere Steve brought him would be home. 


End file.
